


They're all very attractive women (can't blame me!) - or the first times Betty kisses her teammates –

by Ina_K



Category: Rat Queens
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/pseuds/Ina_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are first kisses Betty gives her teammates - as I have headcanon that Betty has habit of kissing everyone like some people hug others spontaneusly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're all very attractive women (can't blame me!) - or the first times Betty kisses her teammates –

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea last night after I had finished reading Rat Quuens 2: Far Reaching Tentacles of N'rygoth.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, I'll be happy to fix typos if there are some. ^^;

1\. Dee

 

Surprisingly, Dee is the first her teammates Betty kisses. And it's almost an accident, too.

 

It's after Rat Queens first real battle together. The battle was uncoordinated, they haven't yet trained together and there was no "Betty Climbers" or any real sense what they can do together. And the goblins had managed to slash nasty wound on Betty's shoulder. But they had won.

 

Dee in kneeling in front of Betty, and her magic glows softly-white in her hands, as she lays them on Betty's shoulder. Betty herself is high on success and the easy, unexpected camaraderie between all of them. She didn't really feel the pain of her wound, but as Dee fixes it, Betty feels the lack of pain.

 

She wobbles bit on her feet, and Dee gives her a steadying hand. "Are you all right?" she asks, and Betty nods. "Fine as anything!" she exclaims and without thinking stands on tiptoes and presses kiss on Dee's lips.

 

It's a chaste kiss, no tongue or anything. But it's kiss on lips, and Dee freezes like something had hit her. And Betty freezes, too, as she can see something went wrong. She can feel how Hannah and Violet are staring them.

 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!", Betty babbles, and backs away few steps from Dee.

 

"What-?" Dee asks, pressing her hand on her lips. "For N'rygoth, Betty! You cannot go around kissing people like that!" she continues in loud whisper.

 

Betty is sure Dee is blushing, but she is avoiding looking at her. "Actually, I can", Betty hear herself saying. "As to us smidgens sex is not as big deal as to you tall folks..." she trails off, looking up. All of her new teammates are staring her with varied expressions of disbelief and amusement.

 

"What?" Betty asks, and that's it. All the four of them burst into an uncontrolled fits laughter, that seem to continue endlessly – as one of them winds down a look of other three will spur on a new fit on her.

 

"Betty, please. Warn a girl next time", Dee wheezes between her laughter, and draws Betty one-armed hug. Betty squeezes back, smiling so much it hurts. "Thanks, Dee", she says. "One thank-you-kiss coming up!"

 

And apparently that's enough of warning, as Dee doens't flinch or freeze this time, as Betty lands a big showy kiss on Dee's nose.

 

That's the first (and second) time Betty kisses Dee, but she carries on the tradition of post-healing kisses – always with enough warning not to surprise Dee again. And Dee, she never complains or tell Betty to stop. And Betty – she's happy for that.

*

 

  
2.Hannah

 

When Betty kisses Hannah first time, it's on dare. The Rat Queens are having a good time in some-or-another tavern, all of them more or less intoxicated. Betty herself is high on booze and mushrooms and probably something else, too. She doesn't care. Everything is good, and she's feeling the colorful excitement of having a good high.

 

So, Betty is shifting from table to another, talking to people, drinking more than she should, hitting playfully on people taller than she is and not worrying anything at the moment. Not that she worries much ever.

 

And then there is some guy Betty knows, kind of at least. And they are both telling the most funniest shit they have done, and then the Guy asks: "Isn't that that scary elf your leader?" And he's pointing at Hannah, who's having somekind of shouting match with the blond elf from Peaches.

 

Betty nods and laughs. "Oh, Hannah isn't scary. No! She's just having this- this-", she thinks a while, trying to get hold of what she was saying. "A bad attitude", Betty explains. The Guy looks her like she's grown second head – Betty does quick patting of her shoulders to be sure she has only one head. She does.

 

"That Hannah, she is scary, though. I bet you don't dare to do anything silly with or to her", the Guy says, and Betty laughs again.

  
  
"I bet I do dare!"

  
  
"Then prove it! Go and- and do something. Like kiss her in front of everybody."

  
  
And it seems like good idea to Betty. "Kissing is so fun! Of course I'll kiss her!" she shrieks, and makes her way to Hannah and the blond elf, weaving through the mass of people.

 

"Hi, Hannah!" Betty hollers as she gets to the table where the blond – Betty thinks her name is Tizzie, or something like that – is sitting, and where Hannah is leaning with her both hands on tabletop.

 

Both elves turn to look Betty, and she smiles and waves and climbs to the table. It wobbles beneth her feet, but Betty doesn't care. "Hannah, I love you", she says and leans in. Hahhan doesn't respond to kiss, but Betty can taste her magic from her slack lips. "You taste so good", Betty says.

 

And that's the last thing she can remember from the evening.

 

Dee and Vi tell later that after they had pryed Betty from Hannah, she had done improvised strip-tease on that same table and then vanished with two smidgen girls – neither of them the one who woke up from Betty's bed next morning.

 

Betty grins to the memories, and thinks of the eluvise taste of magic on Hannah's lips. But she doesn't dare to kiss Hannah again.

*

 

 

3\. Violet

 

If anyone would ask Betty, she would deny having a crush on Violet. And she will deny it to her dying day, as she likes her girls lean and not-at-all-that-mean – Betty like girls like Faeyri. But Betty knows, that maybe, maybe there is some teenie-tiny hero-worshiping -like crush she has for Vi.

 

Vi who is not afraid of saying what she thinks or charging headlong to enemies.

 

Betty knows that it would not work out well. Sleeping with teammates is not a good idea, and Vi seems to prefer males. So she doesn't say anything, and keeps her not-crush to herself.

 

But one morning, after a another after-quest party at local tavern, Betty founds Violet sleeping on their sofa. It's early morning, too early really to be up, but Betty had to get up to use loo. And now she stands there and looks how morning sunlight higlights Vi's bright red hair, which spills everywhere bit like blood.

 

And the sunlight catches on slight stubble on Vi's lips and cheeks – her beard, Betty reminds herself. Violet would grow full beard if she wouldn't shave every morning.

 

Violet is only dwarf – male of female – who Betty has seen shaving their beard off.

 

As curious as she is, Betty leans closer to Vi. Carefully she trails her fingerstips on Vi's cheek, the stubble is soft and at same time pricky. Not so different from other shaved hair Betty has touched.

 

Under her hand Violet shifts in her sleep, and Betty stands still, not wanting to wake Vi up. And she doesn't wake up. Betty exhales, and brushes strands of red hair out of Vi's forehead, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

Violet mumbles something, and shifts again. Her mouth stays partly open, pink lips inviting.

 

For a while Betty just stares the lips, and then, almost without her own volition leans in again. She presses her lips in Vi's briefly.

 

"Not now", Violet mumbles, and Betty stills, panicking a bit.

 

"Vi, are you awake?" she asks quietly – not really knowing which answer would be better.

 

"Stop talking and come back to sleep", Violet says, clearly not entirely awake. But Betty still does as she's told, and climbs on the sofa, settling her slight frame next to Vi. And Vi wraps her strong arms around Betty and mumbles something, which sounds like: "Perfect".

 

And Betty wonders, if it's her Vi holds in her dreams or is it someone else.

 

That's first and only kiss Betty gives to Violet. But she dreams sometimes that Vi would have woken up and responded to her kisses with same passion she does everything else, too. That Vi had known that it was Betty in her arms that morning.


End file.
